Fly With Me
by Twisted Anjel
Summary: *Hermione's always wondered what it would be like to fly with Harry. What will happen when she gets her chance and feelings begin to unravel themselves?* One-Shot ficlet ~


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Hermione's always wondered what it would be like to fly with Harry. What will happen when she gets her chance and feelings begin to unravel themselves?  
  
Author's Note: Just another small ficlet from yours truly! Not as great as I wanted but I figured I got this far I might as well post it! Enjoy and please review! * Twisted*Angel *  
  
~~ Fly With Me ~~  
  
Hermione watched as her best friend soared through the blue sky, making figure eights through the clouds. She watched his face intently, a happy smile glowed over his face, his green eyes were wide and alert.  
  
"I wish I could fly," she whispered, sitting back against the shade of the trees. Harry always looked like he didn't have a care in the world whenever he was on his firebolt, flying as if tomorrow would never come. He had tried to explain the feeling of flying many times to her, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
"It's like being free, you know?" he had told her but Hermione only shook her head.  
  
She didn't know. That was the problem. And apparently, he didn't know either because he seemed oblivious to the longing she tried to hold inside of her. It wasn't that she couldn't fly on her own, she just didn't want to. She wanted to fly with Harry, to feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, her heart filling with that feeling of security, warmth, and love.  
  
She sighed again. Oh, how much she wanted his love. Hermione Granger had never wanted anything so much as she wanted him to love her the way she had for the past year. Now they were in their last year at Hogwarts and he still seemed oblivious. Harry didn't even seem to understand when Ron practically shouted it out for him.  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself, she could have killed Ron then.  
  
"What's so funny?" a deep voice asked, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Harry! Don't scare me like that!" she cried, staring up at him as he floated just above her head.  
  
He laughed, his eyes were shining with happiness. Hermione only saw him this happy when he was flying. For that she was thankful but she wished she could make him that happy too.  
  
"You do, 'Mione," Harry said, though she hadn't said anything.  
  
"I do what?" she asked, confused. She hadn't said that aloud!  
  
Harry stuck out his hand towards her and smiled. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Harry's question puzzled Hermione. Of course she trusted him! "Of course," she answered.  
  
"Than come fly with me," he said, grinning wildly at her.  
  
"I don't know, Harry ..." she said, looking apprehensively at the broom he was sitting on. This is what you've wanted, Hermione. Don't let your chance slip! she told herself. Sighing, she took Harry's offered hand and stood up.  
  
"Here, sit in front of me."  
  
He helped her on and wrapped strong, muscular arms around her waist, his hands resting on hers on the handle of the broom. Hermione felt a bit dizzy, his proximity was intoxicating.  
  
"Now, I'm going to lift us up and I won't go too fast, I promise," he instructed.  
  
"Don't let me fall," she told him, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Never, 'Mione," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. He lifted the broom and they began moving through the wind.  
  
Hermione's hands gripped the broom so tight, her knuckles were white. She inhaled a sharp breath as they soared higher and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Open your eyes, 'Mione," Harry said, placing his cheek next to hers.  
  
"Oh my ..." she breathed, not only because the scenery was beautiful but his cheek was so soft against hers and, oh, he smelled so good!  
  
"Beautiful, huh?" he asked, with a chuckle. "Told you."  
  
"No wonder you love to come up here, Harry. No one to bother you or gawk at you."  
  
"Well, it does get pretty lonely, sometimes," he confided, his eyes seeing things Hermione could not.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Sometimes I've thought of asking Cho Chang up here ..."  
  
Oh perfect, Hermione thought. I don't want to hear about the perfect Miss Chang!  
  
"But she knows how it is to fly. She's used to the thrill and exhilaration," Harry continued, unconsciously rubbing his thumb against Hermione's knuckles. She was becoming extremely dizzy.  
  
"You know, 'Mione, I want somebody to love me for me and not because I'm 'Harry Potter, Fighter of All Evil.' I just want to be able to hold someone and know that I make them complete. That they make me complete and all we need is each other."  
  
"Wow, that's so romantic, Harry," Hermione told him, her eyes beginning to water. If only she could tell him that she loves him for him and not because of his name. That she felt complete when he was with her and talking to her, making her feel as if she were the only person in the world. "I want that, too," she unconsciously leaned back into his chest, sighing.  
  
Harry tightened his grip on her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Everyone thought he led such a glamorous life now that Voldemort had been killed, but no one knew how lonely he was. Well, except Hermione.  
  
He was so glad he could share this sense of freedom with her. He had always wanted to fly with her, today just seemed better than all the rest. Today he was going to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Hermione?" he started, clearing his throat.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione smiled, feeling his heart beating rapidly against her back. "If you have something to say, Harry, just say it. I've been waiting for far too long," oops. She wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
"You knew?" Harry asked, leaning forward to look into her face.  
  
"Well, not since a minute or so ago. Harry, I've loved you since, I don't even remember. You seemed so oblivious to me that I was ready to physically show you. Of course, I was afraid if I did that you'd be properly horrified."  
  
Harry laughed. "Horrified, huh? Try me," he said, placing his hands against her face.  
  
Their lips seemed to be moving closer on their own accord, through magnets that had been pulled apart for too long.  
  
The kiss started out slow and hesitant but suddenly they wanted to get closer to each other, to let out all the pent up emotions that had been plaguing them for so long. They both pushed themselves against the other, trying to consume each other.  
  
"Mmm ..." Hermione groaned softly, bringing her arms up to wrap around Harry's neck, her fingers playing with his hair.  
  
"That's what I say too," Harry mumbled against her lips, making Hermione laugh. They pulled apart and Harry leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the happiness playing in Hermione's chocolate brown eye's.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long," he told her, smiling.  
  
"Well, don't stop now!" Hermione cried, grabbing the front of his robes with her fist and pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
"Love you," they both murmured simultaneously. 


End file.
